


Shut Eye

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [308]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:58:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Phil is tired but he still has a mission to prepare for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shut Eye

**Author's Note:**

> Clint entered Phil’s office, expecting the older man to be napping on his couch. It was a habit for Phil, as soon as debriefing is over, he’d catch a few minutes of shut-eye and then spend all night checking and revising the After Actions.

But when Clint closed the door behind him, Phil was not lying on the couch, quietly sleeping. He was in front of his PC, quietly panicking. He looked awful. Tired, and a little beat up, his suit was dusty and there were blood stains on his shirt. 

Clint frowned, “Hey, I thought you were done with debrief?”

Phil looked up for a second, “I was. I am. I’m finishing the AARs before I head off to the jets. New mission in an hour. Sorry I can’t make it to dinner tonight.” 

“What? You can’t be on your way to another mission. You were the one who explicitly told me that agents, no matter the clearance level, get a day to complete AARs and rest. You  _just_ got back.” Clint countered.

“Yes. I know, I know. But Hand can’t lead the mission, and I’m the only level 7 available.” Phil ran a hand through his hair, frantically typing his report.

“That’s bullshit. I just saw Hernandez head out for a bar and he’s been mission free for a week. You need to rest, Phil. How long has it been since the last time you had a proper night’s rest?”

“I don’t know.” Phil looked around his office before his eyes landed lazily on the briefcase sitting on the couch. “Could you pass me that, please.” 

Clint sighed, but handed the case over. “Phil. You haven’t been home in 2 weeks. And I know that the only reason you haven’t changed your suit yet is because you’re running low. If that doesn’t say something, then I don’t know what will. You’re overworking. You need to rest, Phil.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I’m perfectly fine.” Phil picked up a few papers from the briefcase and headed for the door. Clint noted the way Phil swayed. Thankfully for Phil, Clint was right there to catch him when he collapsed.

—

“Phil can’t go do another mission.” Clint barged in to the room.

“Please come in, Agent Barton. No, I’m not busy. Please, tell me all of your problems. I have all the time in the world.” Fury said with a bland tone, not even looking up from his paperwork 

Clint rolled his eyes, “Phil can’t go do another mission.” He repeated instead.

“Now, why on earth would he do that? He just got back from a mission.”

“Yeah, but apparently Hand can’t make it.”

“Did she explain why?”

“I was not informed as to why she’s not able to make it.”

Fury stared at him for a moment before sighing. “Then have her send in another agent with the same clearance level.” 

“I don’t think I have authority to do that.” 

“I’m sure Coulson can handle himself and another mission.” Fury said, the underlying tone dismissing Clint but he wasn’t going to let Phil go on another mission. Not when he just passed out like he did. “Where is Agent Coulson?”

“In the med bay. Asleep. Passed out from exhaustion.” Clint felt a strange sort of satisfaction at the way the unflappable director stilled. “Still want him to go do the mission?”

There was a silent moment that passed between them where Clint was at the receiving end of Fury’s famous you-will-be-dead-in-5-seconds glare, but Clint didn’t back down. This was Phil they were talking about.

“What do you want me to do, Barton?”

“Pull Phil out of this mission. Put Hernandez in, or some other level 7 agent, but not Phil”

“Done.”

“Give him a week off. He hasn’t had more than 3 hours of shut eye in two weeks. He needs to go home.”

“And I suppose you’re going with him?” Fury challenged.

“No need. What he needs at the moment is rest, and I doubt I’d be very helpful if I’m there. I’ll stay on standby here on the base.” A week off with Phil sounded heavenly, but the man really needed to rest, and Clint’s presence will just be a nuisance to Phil’s rest.

“Granted.” 

—

Phil woke up groggy in one of the cots in the med bay. He held up his wrist and checked the time. 21:30. The Quinjet is long gone and since nobody bothered to come and get him, Phil was pretty sure someone took over the mission. 

He was about to get out of the cot, check in on the mission he was supposed to be on, when someone mumbled something. Phil turned his head to the side of the cot where Clint was sleeping peacefully beside him. 

He ran his hand in Clint’s hair and smiled when the archer just mumbled some more. He supposed he could sleep for a few more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/130551873736/its-raining-on-and-off-here-i-can-already-feel)


End file.
